The Case of the Lovely Liaison
by RueEmerson
Summary: Perry and Della share a private moment. One shot.


**_A/N: Been a BIG fan of these two for decades—first the books and then the TV show. Recently received the DVD collection of the TV movies and was inspired to write this. Established Perry-Della relationship._**

Della stared at the ceiling and contemplated getting out of bed. Cold or not, she had work to do.

She and Perry were still trying to find the connection between Jarrod Misener and Beck Wentworth. The very least she could do was make a few calls.

Della threw back the covers when a low voice boomed nearby.

"You put one foot on the floor and you're fired," Perry warned from his seat in the overstuffed chair in the corner of the bedroom.

He looked up from the files he was reviewing to meet her glare.

"There is no reason I can't make a few calls," Della countered, stifling a sneeze. Perry cocked an eyebrow.

"At least let me help you review those files," she said, stretching out a hand. He shook his head.

"Paul and I are capable of handling this case. You need your rest," Perry replied.

Della crossed her arms and pouted. Perry sighed. He knew he was going to need to placate her somehow.

He stood and tossed the files in the chair before toeing off his shoes and divesting himself of his belt. He climbed onto the bed, settling against the headboard, and gathered her close.

Della laid her stuffy head on his chest.

"I hate being sick," she muttered.

"I know, sweetheart," he replied, stroking her hair. She eventually drifted back to sleep.

Half an hour later, Paul stuck his head in the bedroom doorway.

Perry thumbed toward the chair with his free hand. Paul nodded, quietly walked in, and grabbed the files.

"I will let you know what I find," he whispered before slipping out of the room.

Paul let himself out the Mason's apartment and relocked the door with the spare key they had given him.

Tugging up his trench coat collar, he whistled to himself as he strode down the street. He could only dream that he would find a love like the one Perry and Della shared.

PERRYMASONDELLASTREETPERRYMASONDELLASTREET

Perry strode past Della and entered his private office, the case still in the forefront of his mind.

Misener and Wentworth had crossed paths as young men, gotten into an altercation, which resulted in Misener's eventual rage and Wentworth's subsequent death. It never ceased to amaze Perry how easily a grudge could provoke a man to murder.

He shrugged off his coat and loosened his tie before settling into his office chair. He was pouring over another set of case files when Della wandered in.

Perry paid no mind to her, as he was accustomed to her puttering around him, until she sidled up next to him and leaned in close.

"I never did thank you for taking care of me while I was under the weather," she huskily whispered in his ear.

Perry leaned back to look at her.

"Isn't that what husbands are supposed to do?" he asked, taking in her lovely countenance. She was dressed in a cream colored blouse tucked in a knee length black skirt, complete with black open-toed shoes.

Della gave him a sultry smile before planting herself on the edge of his desk, her left knee resting against his.

"Perhaps. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to thank you," she replied.

"Della, what has gotten into you?" Perry asked when Della shifted in front of him, making it impossible for him to get to his files.

"Nothing … yet," she provocatively said, grasping his tie and tugging, forcing him to come out of his office chair.

He stood in front of her, planting his hands on either side of her on the desk, effectively trapping her there. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him.

"Della," he warned, silently reminding her about his strict rule about no office sex. Sure they fooled around from time to time, but he always halted it until they could carry on in the privacy of their own home.

"No one is here, Chief," she said, a gleam in her eye. "The lights are off, the doors locked, and everyone has gone for the day."

Perry's resolve started to slip when Della kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the edge of the desk so he could stand between her legs.

When he moved a hand under her skirt and up her thigh, he gasped when his fingers brushed bare skin. He slightly pulled back to look at her face, his dark look of desire accusatory. She gave him another sultry smile.

While he had settled in his office, she had turned off lights and covertly slipped her panties off before tucking them in her pocketbook.

"I'm going to have to charge you with pre-meditated seduction, Ms. Street," Perry growled.

"And I will gladly plead guilty," Della breathlessly responded as she reached for his belt.


End file.
